In a hierarchical telecommunications network, the backhaul portion of the network can comprise intermediate links between a core network or backbone network and small sub-networks. A backhaul is obliged to carry packets to and from that global network. The backhaul generally refers to a side of the network that communicates with the global Internet, paid for at wholesale commercial access rates to or at an Ethernet exchange or other core network access location. Sometimes, middle mile networks exist between the customer's own local area network and the exchanges. This can be a local wide area network or wireless local area network connection. These can also serve retail networks, which in turn connect buildings and bill customers directly.
Cell phones communicating with a single cell tower constitute a local sub-network. The connection between the cell tower and user equipment begins with a backhaul link to the core of the Internet service provider's network (via a point of presence). The term backhaul may be also be used to describe the entire wired part of a network, although some networks have wireless instead of wired backhaul, in whole or in part. For example, microwave bands, mesh networks, and edge network topologies can use a high-capacity wireless channel to get packets to the microwave or fiber links.
The above-described background relating to a telecommunications backhaul is merely intended to provide a contextual overview, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.